Saiyan Prince Vegeta: Hades Universe
by Jiitari
Summary: When 16 yr old Bulma met Vegeta, she was attracted to him even though he frightens her. She came to think that she met him before. She falls for him but realized that he's not human nor a saiyan. Vegeta is a vampire thirsted for revenge on his first love
1. Prologue:The Transformation

**a/n: I decided to make some changes into this story… Sorry for the editing. This is the prologue for my new story. Please read and make review. I appreciate your comments and I hope you would like my new fic. Thanks a lot. =) Special thanks to Mik106 for support (for upgrades in this story =))  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon Ball Z… **

**Prologue**

_A flower's scent is fragrant to the nose, but it can never be compared to the beauty of the rose_

_A rose's elegance and beauty are majestic as it is but our love is unbreakable for you and for me  
_

_And so love blooms like a rose in spring, but beneath it is the darkness it brings

* * *

  
_

**Vegeta Miyasen's POV, 500 years ago**

My heart was full of frustration… and _hatred._

I was betrayed by a very special person.

My heart was pumping low, I'm losing air, I couldn't breath, in this dark, dirty, narrow space of the underworld.

I was _dying_.

How could she do this to me? I loved her with my whole life. I sacrificed everything, my life, my pride and my honor, everything, just for me to be with her.

Hatred filled my now dying heart; it grew even more as I smell the alcoholic scent of her cursed blood in her blessed veins.

"Damn you!" I cursed under my breath before the traitor and her people bury me under the crust of this cold planet. "I hate you, all of you… I'm not going to die… I'll never leave this world until all of you come with me into the oblivion… not until you suffer from my wrath!"

I was trying to fight for my life. I'm not going to die, not like this. I promised myself, although I could feel my body weakening, losing all my oxygen. Darn it, I won't ever die like this!

And then, someone found me, a very strange being. He told me he understands my situation. He promised me life, strength and power. The things I wanted right now, just in time. Without any doubt, I accepted his offer. I don't care whatever happens to me, all I wanted was for me to exact my revenge.

I look into the eyes of the stranger, my creator, and my master as he slowly drank my blood through my neck. I drifted and felt my body slam into the ground. I was too dizzy to see what was happening. I just felt some liquid dropping into my mouth, and it tastes like… blood.

I heard his voice in my ear say:

"_Drink, Drink you poor little one. Drink and live forever. Go back and let those pitiful traitors tremble in fear of your power, let them hear your raging cry. Let them feel your wrath and its time… for you to exact your revenge!" _

A sudden burst of pain ran through my body after I swallowed the blood in my mouth. It felt like my body was being sliced, fire burned from deep inside. A screaming cry came out of my mouth as my body twitched and flipped over the ground. Darkness was trying to take over me. My power is becoming out of control and is bursting from me; my body lifted the ground and floated as my sight turned red. My hatred and the thirst for revenge seem to trigger the pain and the seemingly unstoppable burst of power. Images of the traitors flashed in my mind, I felt myself getting angrier and that's when I give in to the darkness. And I died…

I snapped my eyes open. It felt as if I was having a nightmare before I wake up. I saw the stranger standing shock at my side. Everything around me was destructed. That's when I realized it was not a dream. I felt new, stronger, like I was being reborn but the hatred and the memories of my first life were still in me.

A smirk ran across my face as I could feel power flowing through me…

Now it's time… for a change.

* * *

**END OF PROLOGUE**

**Note: This chapter is a flashback spoiler. Please read and review! Please!**


	2. Chapter 1: First Meeting

**Author's Notes: ****Please Read and review my first chapter and tell me your comments or suggestions. I'm happy to know whatever you think. Thank you.**

**-chibi**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon Ball Z or the stories that inspired me on making this story. **

---oOo---

**Chapter One**

**First Meeting**

**Bulma's POV**

I ran seemingly endless into the wide streets of West City Capital in order to catch up on the next bus at the bus stop. I'm going to be late for school! I always did. I was always punished by the school principal for always being late. This time, I would not. I'm confident about that.

I called for the waiting bus that was about to leave and luckily, I was able to get in.

"Good morning, Ms. Briefs," the bus driver greeted me. I bowed and said 'Good morning' too. Everyone in the West City knew me, just because my father is the president of the world's most famous company, the Capsule Corporation.

I looked inside to find myself a seat at the back. I walked and sat at the right corner of the seat, near the window. I glanced at the other side and saw this handsome young man, maybe the same as my age, wearing the same uniform of the male students of the school I was in. I was glad I had a schoolmate riding with me at the bus.

Well, how would I describe him? He had a black spiked up hair with red layers, a protruding hairline, and the widow's peak I mean. Cold black, chinky eyes, a serious face but his skin's a bit pale. By the looks of him, he wasn't very tall, maybe he stands about 162 centimeters but he have a good body build although I couldn't see it much since he was wearing our male's school uniform that composed of a white long sleeved polo shirt, a navy blue necktie, a navy blue vest, a navy blue blazer with white linings in the ends of the cloth except in the sleeves and the pockets at the sides, with 3 golden buttons at the midline to close the blazer, 2 pockets at the sides and the school's logo at the upper left chest part of the blazer, a blue pin with the student's name was pinned right above the logo of the school. He's also wearing a black pants and black sneakers. His student's blazer was not closed; it reveals the navy blue vest on him.

He was there, sitting at the other side of the bus, staring at nowhere. His hands were on the pockets of his blazer. Even though he is serious looking, I actually find him handsome. He seemed to notice me staring at him and he turned his eyes to me, his looks were fiery, he seemed mad. Seeing those fires in his eyes made me look away from him. What a charisma! _**If looks could only kill!**_ That look almost frightened me, and that feeling while I was staring at those eyes of his, it feels like my body ran cold and so as the environment around me. This man is frightening, but why? I glanced at him once again as he was staring at nowhere. There was something in this stranger that I was seem to be familiar about, I think I've seen this man before, though I can't remember when and where.

I rested my head at the window, and took a breath. It would take for about 30 minutes for the bus to arrive at school so I decided to take a short nap.

----OOO----

I hit my head on the window and it made me wake up from my slumber. I looked around, the man was still sitting at the other side and we're the only passengers left inside the bus. I looked around to see where I am and realized that I overslept! The school's ten kilometers away from where I am! I looked back to where the man was sitting. He didn't move, it seems like he didn't care. I looked at the time, 8:30 a.m. and I'm almost 30 minutes late on my first morning class. I screamed "STOP!" and the bus did stop.

I went down the bus and so as the handsome young man. I frowned at him.

"Why did you not woke me up?" I said.

He stared back at me angrily. "Is it my fault you're fast asleep?"

"Well, at least you should have any concern," I barked.

He replied "You're not any of my concerns, woman so don't you dare blame me on your own faults!"

What an arrogant man he is! How could he do this to me? I had a good day waking up this morning because I know I'm not going to be late and when I meet this-this-this handsome young man--- No! I'm taking those words back! ----this arrogant man I'm late for school! Damn him!

"Fine, then!" I barked at him. "Come and let's ride a taxi! Let's just share in paying the fare!"

I called out a taxi cab and I went in the back while he takes the seat next to the driver's seat. When we reached the school called the Sirius University of the Capital. We do share in paying the bill and I quickly ran to catch up for my next class. But seeing him not even worry on becoming late made me angry. "Come on!" I said. "You have to hurry or else Mr. Juuki Masaki will punish us!"

I ran while he remained on walking. Isn't he worried that he's going to be late? Or that Masaki-sensei would see and punish him for being late? I shook my head in disbelief of his actions and left him, hurrying when I heard a familiar voice called my attention.

"Just as I have expected, my day won't be complete when I don't see you late, Ms. Bulma Briefs," I turned to the source of the voice. It came from our school principal, standing at the quadrangle with eleven students squatting behind him. I sheepishly smiled at him

"M-Masaki-sensei—" I sheepishly grinned.

"You just came in time to joined _my squatting platoon!" _an evil grin came across his face as he raised his right index finger and beckoned me to come and join his squatting platoon. I hurriedly ran and squat beside my classmate, Chiharu Kastumiya. She has brown pigtailed hair and brown eyes. I frowned and muttered on what a bad day I had because of such schoolmate.

"Who is this schoolmate you're talking about?" she asked. We heard the school principal call the attention of another student. I turned my head only to see the arrogant young man walking towards the squatting platoon. I tapped Chiharu's shoulder and pointed at him.

"He's the one!" I said. Chiharu turned to him and start to shrill.

"Oh! Bulma! You should be lucky! He's SO HANDSOME!" I flinched that her words. She doesn't know how his looks could tempt girls. Yes! He's handsome, but overly arrogant! I saw him squat behind me and I could feel him staring at me behind my back. I turned my head and looked at him madly but my fear came back when I saw his cold stares at me, what's up with him? I flinched and turned back, there's really something in his eyes.

Ten minutes passed and Masaki-sensei told us to go in our respective classrooms. I entered my class together with Chiharu and greeted our class adviser, Mr. Ataru Motomiya. He's a math teacher that aged I his late forties. We saw him punishing my male classmate, Daisuke Kamiya infront of the class. I sat at my seat at the row next to the window and Chiharu took hers infront of me.

"Begin!" Motomiya-sensei commanded Daisuke.

"I promise not to roam around at night!" Daisuke recited.

"Repeat!"

"I promise not to roam around at night!" Daisuke recited again.

"Good," our teacher. "And the next time I saw you roaming around at night you'll be dead meat!" our teacher threatened.

Daisuke pouted at him "Sensei, please don't get mad anymore, you do also roam around late at night, don't you?" We all laughed at his remark and it is seen at Motomiya-sensei's face that he's embarrassed. He looked at every laughing student with angry eyes.

"Stop it! Stop laughing or I'll give all of you a minus ten on your quizzes!" everyone kept quiet on his threat. He turned to face the smirking Daisuke and pointed at him. "I NEVER roamed around late at night like you do, kid! So don't you ever say that to me, NOW get back to your seat!" he ordered. Daisuke bowed down and sat to his at the middle of the front row, infront of the teacher's desk.

We heard a knock from the front door; Motomiya-sensei went out to talk with the principal. I saw them from my seat, Masaki-sensei introducing a new exchange student. About a minute later, Motomiya-sensei entered the classroom followed by--- THAT GUY!!!

Chiharu turned to me and whispered, "Hey Bulma, isn't he the guy you met this morning?" I nodded. "Well, how do you know, he's a new exchange student and our new classmate!" she laughed. I was fluttered to myself, so that's why he wasn't worried he's late.

I heard my other female classmates shrill at his tempting looks. I didn't know why, but there's such joy in my heart when I know he's going to be my classmate. Motomiya-sensei wrote his name in kana on the whiteboard and then turned to face the class to introduce him.

"Class, I want you to meet your new classmate, Vegeta Orikawa. He's a new exchange student from New York. Please help him out on your different activities for him to cope up." He announced and called out our class president, Son Goku.

"Yes, sensei," Goku stood up.

"I need you to assist Vegeta on whatever he needs today, okay?"

"Yes!"

Goku is a simple guy, cute and very strong. He's one good friend of mine since I was in fifth grade. He's kind and gentle and he always eat a lot (Although I didn't know where he put all those food he's eating cause he doesn't even get fat!) but has a slender, muscular body. He stands 174 centimeters. Has black hair that stood in six different directions, four hanging bangs, large round black eyes and a very cheerful face.

I saw him staring at Vegeta in a friendly manner with a childish smile while Vegeta did stare at him the way he did to me, but it seems that Goku wasn't bothered by the way he stares. Motomiya-sensei told the new student to take the empty seat next to Goku's at the center of the last row. He bowed down and walked towards his seat. I saw his cold eyes glance at me before he took his seat next to Goku. After that, our teacher began his lesson about trigonometric functions.

It took almost forty-five minutes for our teacher to finish his lesson and his five item quiz. By the time he went out, I saw Goku stood and introduced himself to his new seatmate.

"My name is Son Goku, nice meeting you, Vegeta," he held out his hand but Vegeta snapped it away, staring at him madly. Then he stood up and walked out of the room. I saw the look of disappointment on Goku's face on how the new student acts on him. I walked beside him and tapped his shoulder.

"I was about to ask him on what club he would like to join in…. Maybe I'll ask him later,"

"Don't worry, I'll ask him for you instead," I offered. I took some papers from his table and walked out of the room to talk with Mr. Arrogant.

---oOo---

I saw Vegeta walking at the hallway away from the classroom. I called him out to stop to which he did; he turned to face me with that emotionless face of his.

"What do you want, woman?" he asked in a sarcastic tone.

I breathed and walked towards him. I felt the same fear I felt when I stared at his eyes back in the bus this morning. There's really something about him that made me frightened. It felt like I was facing my fears while acting like a brave little girl. My heart pumped with fear and nervous as I get nearer and nearer to him but managed to snapped this damn feeling out of me.

I frowned at him. "You shouldn't have treated Goku like you did, he's kind and patient and---" But before I could finish off my sentence, he cut me off with a silly question.

"Is he your boyfriend?"

What?! This arrogant man is getting on my nerves! How could he even bring that up!

"No! Of course not! He's just a good friend of mine!" I defended.

"I see," he said. "Now get straight to the point, woman. I don't have time to waste with you!"

_Such arrogance!_

"I-I just wanted to ask you on which club you wanted to join. I'll read you the list of clubs for you to make your choice," I said then I started mentioning the list of clubs.

"Which club are you in?" he interrupted with a question.

"Who? Me?"

"Who else am I talking to?"

"I'm in the broadcasting club,"

"Then join me in," and by that he left me.

He's overly arrogant! How could he act like this on his first day of school? I turned around and saw Goku standing there infront of me. I informed him that Vegeta's joining the broadcasting club; I smiled, trying to hide my upset mood. He thanked me of that. We walked together back to the classroom and finished our next 5 classes. I never saw Vegeta again that day since we talked about the club. Goku walked me back home after dismissal time. I couldn't help but to talk about the new exchange student.

"The new student is overly arrogant isn't he?" I said.

He laughed. "Yeah, but some people are just like that, maybe he's still adopting to his new environment,"

"He's not supposed to act like that as this is his first day of school." I pouted.

"Now Bulma, don't tell me that you like him," he said.

I felt my face blush, "Of course not!" I defended myself. He slightly flinch my left cheek and laughed.

"You're so cute when you're blushing,"

I snapped his hand "Oh, Shut up, Goku!"

I don't know why but it seems that Goku's right, I felt attracted to Vegeta since the time I saw him at the bus this morning, but there was something about him that kept me frightened, something in his charisma, something in his eyes… something---- INHUMAN.

When we reach my home, Goku waved goodbye before I walked in. I waved goodbye too and entered. My home is the largest and the most popular company in the world, Capsule Corporation. As soon as I get in, my mom greeted me in her usual high pitched voice.

My mother's name is Tiffany Briefs, a patisserie and a chef. She cooks delicious and bakes different variety of cakes which many people love, especially me and my father. She has curly blonde hair and blue round eyes which I inherited my beautiful blues.

"Welcome home, dear," she said. "So how's school going?" she asked me.

"Fine," I said. "I met a very annoying man this morning and as usual--- "

"You're late again?" she asked in disbelief. "How did that happened? You left the house early,"

"Traffic," I lied, they never knew that I'm lying; I'm good at it, really.

"Where's dad?" I asked before she could say another word.

"He's at the lab, working on his new invention again," she answered.

"Okay, I'll go see him," I said, see you later mom"

I went downstairs to my dad's laboratory at the underground. Yes, he was busy making a new invention. "Hi dad," I said as I entered the lab.

"Hello, dear," he said without looking at me, he's really busy at his work.

"Need my help?" I offered.

"Sure" and he was delighted.

My father is the best inventor in Japan and is well-known worldwide for his inventions. He is Doctor Junpei Briefs, an inventor, physician, surgeon and the company president of the Capsule Corporation, of course. He's an old man but still a genius and is very healthy. Maybe that's what people get when they are doctors themselves. I helped my dad out until he's finished with his invention. Later that evening, my mom called us for dinner and after that I went to wash myself in the shower room upstairs before I study for my notes for tomorrow's lessons. While taking a bath, I felt odd, I could feel someone was watching me and so I snapped my head around me, only to find no one. Maybe that was only my imagination. I went to my room and took on my pink pajamas and began studying at my desk. That feeling of someone staring at me did not left me but I continue to ignore it since I could find no one. It was already eleven-thirty in the evening when I decided to sleep. I promised myself to wake up early so that I won't be late for tomorrow--- unless I meet Mr. Arrogant again.

----oOo----

**Vegeta Orikawa's POV **

I was interested in the blue haired woman I met this morning. She does fascinate me and yet, annoys me. There was something about her that I was familiar about but I just couldn't remember. That's when I wonder at myself, _have I met this woman before?_

And here I am standing at one post a mile away from her home staring at her now sleeping form. Why am I doing this? I shook my head in confusion. I saw Kakarot walk her back home and I- just followed them with no exact reason. Realizing this stupidity I flew away at the dark night sky, heading towards north to wherever the irritation at me would take me. Just when I stopped at a wasteland, I heard a familiar voice call me…

"I've found you, Ouji-sama" I turned and saw Kakarot, my sole protector, infront of me, with his hands on his waist and eyes staring at me icily. (**Note**: Ouji-sama: Japanese for 'my prince')

"So?" I asked in a high tone with my eyebrow raised. "Son Goku your ass, were you pretending to be human?"

"Well, yes." He replied.

"Why?" I asked in confusion.

"I needed to or else I'll definitely scare the humans if I would show my saiyan nature,"

"You really need to do that?"

"Your sempai told me so," So, he told him that, huh? (**Note**: Sempai or Senior)

"Oh… I see,"

"And what are you doing here on earth? I supposed you were training with your sempai in the Planet Miga," he asked.

"He said I could go," I flinched at the memory on how my sempai told me that--- madly. My sempai is the scariest being you've ever seen, I fear no one but only him. You would never imagine what hell it would be if you make him angry.

"He did?" Now he was surprised. "What did you do this time? I thought he's overly protective of you and that he didn't want you to go to earth because of the yokais," (**Note**: Yokai or demon monsters or spirits)

"He told me to go and face the challenge of the yokais myself in order to prove the results of my training," I lied, the truth is that I pleaded my sempai to let me go and do it myself, not that he told me himself.

"But it's dangerous you know that," he said. Now, I had enough!

"I am not a coward just to hide in that blasted planet, Kakarot. I am the prince of all saiyans and I know I am strong enough to destroy those yokais by myself!"

He was stunned for a while but I remained on staring at him madly.

"Sure enough, like trainer, like trainee" he said. "Pride is the first thing I would answer when describing the both of you,"

I didn't react at his mocking.

"Fine, but I'll still be protecting you like I promised before, while your sempai's not in here," he said. "Remember that the yokais were after you for an unknown reason, whether they wanted to kill you or to use you since they know that you're the strongest warrior in the mortal world."

"Now, don't remind me of that," I said. I do not know why do the yokais wanted to kill me or whatever, they must have some motives. But I'm glad to hear that Kakarot kept the promise he made although I can't remember that time. He smiled at me and waved his hand,

"I'll see in school tomorrow," he said. "And don't do what you did this morning again, okay? She's worried about you,"

"Who?" I asked.

He just laughed. "The woman you've been watching at the post since this evening… You think I didn't know, huh? You're actually stalking at her,"

"Hmph! What a joke! I DID NOT!" I said. He just laughed. I kicked his gut and he screamed in pain.

"Don't you remember how my sempai gets mad? Now, you should know better than to mess up with me!" then I left. Wait! Why am I leaving? I found this wasteland! Realizing this, I went back, "NO! I found this place, YOU LEAVE!!!"

"WOH! How rude," I heard him say to himself then he left, waving goodbye as he flew away. I stared after his slowly disappearing image away from me.

---oOo---

**End of Chapter One**


	3. Chapter 2: Scent

**Chapter 2**

**Scent**

**Bulma Briefs' POV **

The next day was better--- make that even worse than ever

I was able to wake up at six-thirty in the morning and leave the house at seven. I got in a full bus and before we could reach the school, there were finally open seats so people standing with me at the aisle began filling them so I was left looking for one empty seat. I found one at the back, next to Vegeta.

I didn't realize that he was in there since I got in the bus. I had no other choice but to sit next to him since that was the only open seat left.

"Hi," I greeted with a smile.

He did not reply but instead, he reacted (exaggeratedly) as soon as I sat beside him. His face averted like he smells something bad, his right hand covered his nostrils and his mouth. I heard him growl in disgust. _What's up with him?_ I remember taking a bath before I leave the house. I subconsciously sniffed my hair, shoulders and school blouse. They all smelled fragrant.

I stopped the bus when it reached Sirius University. Vegeta stood up and went out before I could. When I got down, I saw him staring at me in disgust. He reluctantly walked near me and whispered at my ear.

"Go to the restroom and check if you had a bad leak down there, woman," he grunted as pointed at my skirt and looked at my face so coldly then he left.

I was stunned by those words. What does he mean by that? I looked at my watch; it's seven-thirty in the morning. I decided to take his advice and went into the female restroom. I surprised that there was a red leak on my underwear, my menses had just began. I pulled out a sanitary napkin from my bag and used it. After that, I went to the classroom where I saw Vegeta sitting on his seat alone. I realized that we're the first people in the room. I walked to my seat and put my bag down.

"Thanks, Vegeta" I said. I turned to him and saw his same reaction when I met him this morning, again.

"What's wrong?" I asked as I walked near him, hoping I could help him with some problem but he glared at me madly, causing me to stop.

"Don't you dare go near me, woman. If you come too close to me, I might get a 'little' irritated." he grunted. His face was full of disgust.

"What? Why?" I asked. My voice broke because of panic.

"—just don't like your _perfume_."

"Eh?" was all I could say. I sat back on my chair, trying to figure out what's happening to him.

I pulled my notes in Trigonometry and reviewed them but I could not concentrate. Something behind my back's telling me to look at him. I subconsciously turned my head and saw him staring back at me, much wilder than before. Again, the thought of _if looks could only kill_ came to my mind. His stares at me made every hair on my skin stood on its ends. It really frightens me. I looked away but I couldn't help but to look back, slowly, avoiding his angry glare. His face still in disgust, his left hand over his left thigh, closed tightly into fist. I could hear him snarl, just like a hungry lion who just found his food. Now, Vegeta's staring at me like I'm something to eat.

What frightened me more was what happened next, and it felt like I was having a nightmare.

I felt a dark cold wave coming from his body. I shrieked in fear when I saw his dark eyes full of sudden ferocity; changing its color from black to bloody red. His body now surrounded with black aura. The fluorescent lights in the room began blinking. I felt my heart thud fast on my chest because of fear, I've become sympathetic.

The door opened and Goku was there about to say his _'Good morning'_ but was cut-off by a sudden stun when he saw Vegeta's glowing form. His reaction could tell I was not the only one having this nightmare. Goku seemed to see and feel it too. I saw his eyes looked at me in alarm then he shifted his eyes from me to Vegeta. He quickly ran towards him, grabbing his left arm.

"Vegeta! What's happening to you?" he asked in panic. Vegeta suddenly gasped shortly and bowed his head down as the dark aura surrounding him slowly disappears. The lights stayed on from that moment.

Vegeta raised his head and stared at Goku with a blank expression which quickly turned into an upset one. He snapped away Goku's hand from his left arm and stormed out of the room. Goku looked at me confused.

"Are you alright?" he asked. I nodded, I can't find the courage to say 'yes' since fear had overtook me.

"What happened?" he asked again.

"I don't know---he said he doesn't like my _perfume_—"

I saw the look of shock in his face.

"—oh shit!" I heard him whisper in his breath. He quickly ran out of the room, leaving me alone.

I sat quietly on my seat, I decided to concentrate on studying my notes on Trig to take away the fear I felt but I couldn't. The images I saw on what was happening to Vegeta Orikawa was playing in my brain, I can't think of anything!

Questions began to come out of my mind about the new student. Was that nightmare real? Does it have something do to why he frightens me? Was that thing not human? Does this mean that Vegeta is not human? My mind was so confused.

Now I wonder what Goku was doing with Vegeta. Probably asking him what's wrong.

---oOo---

**Vegeta Damien Orikawa's POV **

I walked at the hallway of the school for as far as the frustration at myself would take me. My instinct was unmanageable when I smelled that blue haired woman's blood. I didn't know why but the scent just made me thirsty—and mad. It made me wanted to destroy her right away. The uncontrollable thirst made my power explode from within me but fortunately, Kakarot was able to stop me before I could wipe out this entire place in nearly a second!

I ended up at the rooftop when the frustration at myself left me. There was no one in there since it was still early. I went into the silver railings and hyperventilated to catch up more oxygen. I didn't know what just happened back there, I tried to forget but how am I gonna go back to class if I can't control my blood lust?

"Losing control?" I heard Kakarot's voice behind my back. I know he's been following me since I left the classroom. I scowled.

"Of what?" I pretended not to know.

"Your lust for blood," he replied. I turned my head at him with an annoyed look. His face was hard but with hints of concern. I slowly nodded.

"What's the matter?" he asked.

"None of your concern," I told him. He breathed and shook his head as he walked beside me, leaning on the rails.

"Bulma said she's worry, you scared her, don't you know that?" he said.

"That should warn her not to be around with me." I told him.

"She told me what happened. She said you didn't like her _perfume, _why is it?"

"It's her blood." I explained. "I didn't know why it smelled like alcohol to me."

"Really? Well… that was something," he commented. "Maybe it's something… _special_,"

I glared at him, is he teasing me?

"Special?"

He nodded with a sheepish grin on his face. "Why Bulma? Of all people you could have thirsted for their blood, why _her_?"

I growled.

"And this was the first time that's happened!"

Now, this conversation is getting on my nerves! He's really doing it.

"Stop it!" I yelled at him as I push him. He was laughing with that ridiculous childish laughter. I opened up my right palm and gathered my ki to create a small ki ball just to threaten him, but in case I lost my temper on him, I'm really gonna shoot it at him. I saw the look of shock in his face and he stopped.

"Okay, okay…" he tried to calm me down. "I'll stop, _Ouji-sama_," and he stopped. I snarled at him. "Aw, come on Vegeta, you can't take jokes so seriously, I was just kidding you."

"Shut up!" I pushed him once again. Then I snapped my head away, cursing. He was staring back at me with a blank expression. I turned my back away from him, crossing my arms.

And there was silence between us for a long minute.

There are few students who went in the rooftop, probably to get some fresh air or to see the clouds in this planet's sky. It was dark and cloudy, probably it's gonna rain today, I noticed. The sky was always cloudy every time I go outside, I wonder why. There was also fog, due to the cold temperature of this planet during this time. I've heard the winter season is coming. Maybe snow is something I must expect rather than rain.

I haven't noticed the time passing so fast, maybe I was too busy observing my surroundings. I heard the echoing noise of the school bell, a signal for the first class to start. The students around us began to leave and go to their respective rooms.

"Let's go, Vegeta." Kakarot said.

I turned to him. "No Kakarot, you go," I said with a shuddering voice.

"Why? You'll miss your class again, like you did yesterday," he asked.

"I-I don't want to go into that room catching the alcoholic scent of that woman's blood. If ever I did, I didn't know if I could manage to control my thirst, just make an excuse for me, _please_" My voice showed I was afraid. This was the first time I would try to stay away from a _mere human_ just because her _blood scent_ could make me _out of control_. And I wanted to curse myself for that.

"Fine, I'll see you later," and he left.

Now that I was all alone, I could think.

But then I noticed someone familiar watching me from behind. For as far I could sense he's just a few kilometers behind my back. I refused to look back to see who it was because it would just be damn hell.

I pretended not to sense, just for safety. I did something that would surely make _him_ mad, and I would die seeing him so angry like a monster. I simply went off to go to one of my favorite places here on earth. The North Wasteland.

I tried to meditate in order for me to forget.

---oOo---

**Bulma Briefs' POV**

Goku went back to the classroom just a minute after class has begun, without Vegeta with him. Now I wonder what really must have happened. Goku told us that the new student had a high fever and was told to go home by the school nurse.

But I was not convinced by that, I knew he was trying to cover him up.

During break time at the cafeteria, I asked Goku about what we saw happening to Vegeta this morning. We sat at the left most corner of the cafeteria for us to have a private conversation.

"Goku…" I called as I watch him pig out his plateful of food.

"Yes?" he asked.

"About Vegeta… This morning, you saw and felt it too, right?" I asked awkwardly.

"Saw and felt what?"

"The-the dark wave coming off him" I said in a convincing tone. "And the color of his eyes. His eyes— just turned b-bloody red."

And then he laughed.

"Aw, come on Bulma, you must be imagining things," he said. "That thing couldn't happen."

I was stunned by his answer.

"What?" I said shockingly. "B-But you saw and felt it too, right? You even grabbed his arm to stop him." I reminded him.

"What do you mean? I grabbed him because he's feeling dizzy. "I just want to offer an escort to the clinic." He explained. I looked at him black round eyes and they say that his words are true. But I have the feeling that something's wrong.

"Then why did you follow him?" I asked.

"I needed to watch over him as class president," he replied.

"No," I protested. "Why did you follow him after I told you that he doesn't like my _perfume_?"

There was silence between us. I looked at him suspiciously for a few minutes.

"Tell me Goku, do you know something about Vegeta by any chance?" I asked. I think that there is something in between them. I wonder, could they be friends or probably enemies before? Vegeta do always react on Goku, ever since the first day he met him.

"Bulma, if anything about Vegeta concerns you then you better ask him, not me. I don't know anything about him." Goku told me, his eyes looking away from me. "Well, except for his name, of course." He nodded as he turned to me.

I just shook my head in confusion. Maybe I'll investigate this situation secretly myself.

---oOo---

It's been three days and I haven't seen Vegeta in a while, maybe Goku was right of him being sick. I didn't know why but I kind of worried about him. If only I knew where he lived, I could have paid him a visit.

We had our high jump exercise during P.E. and of course, Goku bested all of us. He's such an athletic man. Many students, including myself are amazed of his physical fitness. I wonder where he got those reflexes and strength.

After P.E. I decided to take a snack with Chiharu under a cherry blossom tree near the school's gym building. I realized I forgot my rubber shoes under the cherry blossom tree by the time I got home. It was already eight o'clock in the evening and I knew that the school's entrance is already closed but I better try my luck to get it. I jumped off the school wall in order to get inside the campus and I ran toward the school gym.

I heard a screech coming from the bushes in the garden on the way. I saw something moving fast but it was too dark to see and I felt creepy about it. My heart ran fast and I felt cold ran towards my spine. I ran, trying to forget the fear.

I bumped into one of the security guards, causing me to scream.

"What the?!" the security guard screamed as he flashed his flashlight on me. "W-What are you still doing in here, Miss Briefs!"

"I-I-I forgot my rubber shoes under the cherry blossom tree near the gym… S-s-so I decided t-to get it." My voice shook with the fear I felt of the creepy screech.

"What happened to you? Is something wrong?"

I tried to calm myself down; I had nothing to be feared of, for I already had company to help me find my shoes.

"Nothing," I said when I regained my composure. "Could you please help me find my shoes?"

"Oh, sure," he agreed.

We went into the cherry blossom tree and began looking for my shoes but I guess we found nothing. I suddenly felt uneasy and caught a glimpse of that dark shadow moving fast again in the dark. I didn't know where it came from or where it went but the chills on my spine began shaking me again.

"I'm sorry Miss Briefs but I think you're rubber shoes aren't around in here. Are you sure that you left it in here?" I heard the security guard asked me.

"Y-Yes!" I replied immediately. I was definitely sure about it.

The guard rubbed his head. "But there's nothing in here. I guess you should ask in the lost and found section tomorrow."

I guess that's it. Maybe someone has found it and brought it in the lost and found section, I hoped.

"Y-Yeah---sure. Th-Thanks." I said.

I didn't know… but my fear became greater than before when I saw what happened next.

As the security guard walked back to me, a large clawed hand grabbed him from the top of the cherry blossom tree. I was shocked and fell into the ground, shaking with fear. I saw the guard's body fell right infront of me, bloody and dead. His eyes were all white and his mouth wide opened.

I screamed aloud.

The monster appeared, as it came down the tree slowly. It was incredibly huge; it had round, glowing yellow eyes. Hard and dark brown body with protruding horns on its back and arms. It had claws as its hands. It stared at me like I was something to eat. It crouched, snarled as it sauntered forward at me. My body was numbed in fear. I stood up and quickly ran into the school building.

"Help! Someone please help!" I cried as soon as I entered the building. But no one answered. I ran towards the glass door and locked it but the monster was able to break in. I fell into the floor; blood oozed from a laceration on my right leg and felt another on my right cheek. I glanced at the monster and stood up, tried to run for as fast as I can but I couldn't because of the cut in my leg.

The monster howled and I felt an after shock wave of air that sent me flying away into the other side of the room, crushing into the glass wall, making more cuts into my body.

My body was on the floor, I tried to move but I couldn't. The pain was too much now. I looked into the monster's glowing eyes as it slowly sauntered forward to kill me. It raised its right clawed arm, making its claw sharper and longer. I saw a red light covered its body, very similar to what I saw on Vegeta, instead that his was dark. As soon as it was only an inch closer to me, I shut my eyes; I am now going to die.

And then… I heard a loud crash on the other side of the room and a very familiar voice say:

"You're not getting your way!"

I opened my eyes to see who it was. And I saw that familiar flame-like hair. His back was on me.

"V-Vegeta_-kun_— "I said.

He slowly turned to me, staring at me with those eyes glowing—bloody red.


	4. Chapter 3: Friends

Author's note: Update! Thank you so much to all the reviews! Did you guys saw my avatar? That's what Jiita Damien Orikawa/Vegeta Miyasen (ehehe... I know he doesn't look like he had black hait wiyh red layers but you guys will find out soon why he looks like that in my avatar)

Sink your teeth into the third chapter of the Hades Universe! Enjoy! =)

**Chapter 3**

**Friends**

**Vegeta Damien Orikawa's POV**

I sensed a powerful evil ki coming from a _yokai_ and I was sure it was just around the city. I went into the place for as fast as I could in order to defeat that monster, in order to prove the results of my training. I ended up in the school grounds, under a cherry blossom tree, and found nothing but a bloody corpse of a human killed by that monster. It seems that it left his ki tracts in here but I still could sense it nearby.

Just then, I heard its howl inside the school building, and the sound of crushing glass. I ran into the inside and suddenly caught the familiar scent of her blood. She was around here and close by that monster.

I ran to where I sensed them and saw the _yokai_ glowing with red ki, raising its clawed arm, sauntering forward to kill the woman. Seeing her accepting death like this concerned me, I didn't know why. My body moved without my permission, against my own wish and kicked the _yokai_ away from her, which sent it flying across the room, crushing the glass wall on the other side.

"You're not getting your way!" I growled. I heard the _yokai _moan in pain.

"V-Vegeta_-kun_—"I heard her say in a soft weak voice.

I slowly turned to her, staring at her coldly as my sight turned red. She stared at me in bewilderment and she has probably noticed it.

I heard the _yokai_ snarled and I turned to face it. It had already regained its height. It crouched, ready to attack anytime for now. I smirked; I'm getting excited about this. I stance and prepared myself for battle as a smirk ran across my face.

The _yokai_ howled and wind blew strong across the room. I pushed away the wind from me and began powering up. I screamed, releasing my ki and attacked the enormous monster with a series of punches and kicks. It was thrown aback and with a final blow on its head, I managed to knock it out, making a small crater into the floor where it has fallen. I curled my hands toward my left side, charged a red concentrated ki blast, and shoot it on the monster, killing it in the process.

I spit as I landed my feet back into the floor. I powered down my sight became normal again.

_Hmph! Easy! _I thought it was a good challenge to fight that monster but I guess I was wrong. I just wasted my time in here. I thought to myself. I looked back to where the blue haired woman was, still in shock. Her body injured with cuts and bruises. _Stupid weak humans_, _they are just so defenseless against those monsters_.

The blood oozed out of those wounds, its scent made me thirsty but I think I could manage it now, but for safety reasons (I mean…for the safety of the human), I decided to leave her alone. I walked away.

"Wait up, Vegeta." she finally spoke. The human woman just managed to stand and catch up with me. She was able to walk behind me.

"What?" I said without even glancing at her.

"How did you know I was in here?"

I stopped from my tracks and looked at her with eyebrows raised. "Excuse me?"

"How did you know _I_ was in here?" she repeated the question.

"I didn't know that you were in here, woman." I replied. "But I know that that monster was in here,"

"Then how did you know?" she asked.

"I saw it from there, in that tower," I pointed a tower a few kilometers away from this point. I bet she could not see it with her human eyes.

"Where? I can't see anything." She said trying to locate, as expected from a stupid human.

"I guess you should visit your ophthalmologist," I smirked and then continued walking. She pouted and followed.

"Hey, wait up!"

Tch! This woman is annoying, isn't she? How could she think that I came all the way in here and destroy that monster for her?

"But anyways, thanks for saving me." She grinned.

"Don't get the wrong idea, I did not save you. I just wanted to eradicate that monster." I snarled, getting annoyed with her nagging.

"Well— but still—thank you, because for me— you still saved my life." She smiled sheepishly.

"Therefore," I said, turning to her, my sight turning red once more and she was stunned. "You better forget whatever happened tonight. Thou shall not remember anything thou saw tonight."

Her eyes slowly closed as she began to drift off to sleep. Her body fell on the floor. My sight turned normal again. I turned and saw Kakarot standing infront of me.

"You're late, Kakarot. I've already destroyed the _yokai_ by myself!" I smirked.

"I know," he smiled sheepishly. "But what I did not expect is that you are with her."

"The _yokai_ did attack her before I could find it. She just got in my way."

"Her father called me to look for her because she was late for their dinner. They said she went back here to get her rubber shoes but Chiharu stopped by to return it after she left Capsule Corp so her parents are just worry about her."

"So you mean you did not come in here to defeat the _yokai_ but to pick her up instead?" I snarled with a feeling of jealousy and disappointment.

He nodded. "Yes, because I know you could take care of it by yourself." Then he smiled that irritating sheepish smile.

I turned back at him and crossed my arms irritably. "Fine then, take her back to her home." I ordered him.

"Yes," he immediately picked her sleeping form. "You used your ability to erase her memories, don't you?"

I nodded. "Humans are too weak to resist hypnotism."

"I hope so," Kakarot whispered to himself. Which I heard with my extra-sensitive ears

"What?!" I turned to Kakarot but he was gone already. He has already teleported himself into the woman's home.

What does he mean by that '_I hope so_' line I heard from him? Does this mean that the human woman has the ability to resist me? Tch! No ordinary person could do that, especially, not a human woman.

I teleported into the North Wasteland and I decided to meditate.

By the next morning, I saw the woman walking with Kakarot on the way to the school building. Her right cheek had adhesive bandage on the part she had her laceration. Her right leg had bandage on it. She doesn't notice me since I was walking behind them. I noticed she was carrying a bento box, a thing I did not saw her carry since the first time I saw her.

Inside the school building was a crowd of students looking at the _yokai's _corpse, burned by the sun probably before I came in. Some terrified on seeing the monster and some are amazed on finding a _not-so ordinary_ creature in their 'human' world. Kakarot and the woman walked pass the crowd of people but she immediately stopped and looked at what the other students are staring. She was stunned on seeing the monster, probably remembering what happened yesterday.

Shoot!

She slowly turned to me; her eyes showed she was suspicious, with a blend of fright. I walked away, into the rooftop, trying to avoid those looks in her eyes. There was no one in the rooftop since the monster corpse intrigued them all.

I leaned on the rails and looked at the clouds.

"Come on, Vegeta_-kun_, you can trust me." I heard her say. She was leaning on the rail next to me. How was she able to resist my power to take her memory off her? She is not an ordinary human, is she? Is that why Kakarot said _'I hope so'_ yesterday? What's with this woman other that her alcoholic scent of blood.

"What do you mean I can trust you?" I said.

"I know something extra-ordinary about you. You're incredibly faster and stronger than any ordinary human. I saw your eyes change color and— no human is capable of destroying that monster you know. I know you're not human, right?" she said with such convincing tone.

She's quite observant and a loud mouth too. This woman really annoys me to no end, but—she does amaze me. She's brave enough to speak those words and come near me where in fact, she knew how dangerous I am.

I laughed maniacally at those words. "Well, nobody's gonna believe you if you tell them I killed that monster. So you better stop nagging me with your theories."

"Please trust me, I promise I won't tell this to anyone. I just want to know more about you. I know how it would be interesting to make friends with you,"

What a foolish woman she is! A friend doesn't even interest me.

"Friends with me? Kuh! What a joke!" I said. "If you're telling me I am not human when you saw I fought that monster, Therefore let me warn you for once and for all. I am dangerous; you'll never know when I'll kill humans like you so stop getting near me. It would be better if you begin staying away from me."

She pouted. "Then what are you if you're not human?"

I rolled my eyes. _Stubborn woman!_

I didn't answer her annoying question.

"Ahm… Okay. If you don't want to talk about it then fine with me. I just want to give you this," she said as she handed the bento box she was carrying. I took it, stunned. "Its okonomiyaki, I made it for you as a token of appreciation for saving my life yesterday. I know it's too much for you so I hope you share it with your _family_." Then she smiled, the word 'family' stunned me even more.

"Oh", she continued. "And don't forget the assignment in the broadcasting club. We need to host the station today. See you later!" and then she left. (**Note:** _Okonomiyaki-_ a Japanese pizza cooked with meat and vegetables as toppings.)

I looked at the box and saw a small white envelope on the top. I opened it and took a small card from it. There was a note written on it that says:

To: Vegeta-_kun_,

Thank you for saving me yesterday even though you told me it wasn't on your purpose.

I hope you like the food inside this box. Please enjoy yourself.

~ Bulma Briefs

Hmph! Foolish girl! I sniffed into the box and whatever is inside it smelled delicious. I decided to open it and found a pizza like pie and began eating. I simply had a short slumber afterwards.

Moments later, I have awakened by that horrible woman's voice through those radio speakers around the school's campus. I realized it was already late in the afternoon and it was about time for the broadcasting assignment. Shoot! — I'm late! Damn'it!

"Good afternoon fellow schoolmates," her voice echoed. "Today, I'll be telling you about the _great_ experience I had these days." She emphasized the word 'great' as if she was proud of her 'experience'.

"I met a new friend last Monday. I found myself attracted to him the first time I saw him. He was the kind of person who was definitely good-looking and attractive; the kind you would never see in this world—so handsome, but there was something about him that made me bothered, the cold looks of his eyes did frighten me. It felt like I've already seen him before.

He was overly arrogant when I began talking to him and he did annoy me. Then the next three days he was gone due to some sort of sickness and I didn't know why I am so worried about him.

Yesterday evening, I was in danger and he was able to save me from that incident that may have killed me— Hey, if ever you are listening, I really wanted to thank you for saving my life, I now owe a very big thing to you, my friend…"

So I was the 'friend' she was talking about in that edited story—how infuriating! How many times do I have to tell her that I did not save her from that _yokai_?

I was irritated that she even called me as her friend— a word that I do not consider in my vocabulary. A word that must not be used to call me.

However, a slight smirk ran across my face, I knew I was glad inside but my pride won't consider it.

Friendship, A bond I never had made with someone, although many made their own with me but I do not consider it. I am a warrior bred to become stoic and I won't let a bond of whatever foolish relationship get in my way to become the strongest.

"And hey," she called. "Come here right now and we have work to do!" I almost laugh at that statement.

"As we wait for this friend to come, let listen to Paramore's Decode." She announced and a song began to play.

I stood up and teleport myself by the front door of the Broadcasting clubroom. The door was slightly open and I decided to peek first before I came in. What I saw inside the room amused me for some reason.

The woman was singing and dancing like crazy along with the rock song. She was holding a turned off microphone, singing, shaking her head and body like she feels like she was the one singing the rock song, jumping on the sound of rock guitar and the drums before and after the refrain.

"YEAH!!!" she sang in the highest possible tone she could have done in many years of her human life that irritated my ears, spinning around and was stunned when she saw me watching her by the door. She immediately stopped; her face flashed red as a tomato and turned her back on me.

"Y-You're here—"her voice broke in embarrassment.

I smirked at her.

"You put up a good show on that one, woman. Maybe you could continue with your tango and salsa!" I mocked, laughing at her performance.

"Just shut up and let's do the work," she said as she picked up her headset and sat at her seat. I did not move, still with that mocking smirk on my face.

"What are you doing, Vegeta? Let's do it!" she almost yelled. I look at the controller and used my telekinesis ability to turn the microphone on by pushing one small button using my mind. She did not notice it as she was staring at me. Annoyed, she called me once again, with a scream.

"Vegeta!"

The sound of the microphone echoed the room, and she was stunned. Everyone at school probably heard her now.

"—Shit!" she said in between her teeth. She immediately pushed the button and turned the microphone off.

"What the? I know I turned it off after I played the music, Why is it on?" she said in a panic. "Oh no, no, no— they probably heard me singing with the song—"she shook her head, her eyes looked like she was about to cry.

"Bulma!" I heard Kakarot's voice in panic. He went inside and asked her if she was all right. She was crying like something worse than hell happened to her.

"Vegeta, what have you done to her?" he asked, his voice was mad.

I arched my eyebrows and stared at the woman. Then I stared at him madly. "I did nothing; she just made a very embarrassing moment."

"Then why did she scream?" he was suspicious that I touched the woman he probably liked.

I snarled. "What are you saying? That I touched her?"

"I was not talking about that———"

"No, Goku, he didn't," the woman snorted. "I was just calling him when you heard me scream. I realized that the microphone was on and I was embarrassed that's why I was crying."

Goku looked at her and then he eyes flickered to mine.

"Fine— I am sorry, Jiita," he said. He reached out his hand to me and he wanted to shake hands, a usual expression of him being friendly to people. I just snapped it away and snarled at him.

"_You'll pay for that later, Kakarot" _I said on his mind. He shrieked. Then he turned to the woman.

"I'll see you later then," he told her and then he walked out of the room.

Her anxious eyes turned to me, those beautiful large blue eyes of hers kept me staring on it. It seems like I have seen those eyes before… Yes, it is familiar, I think I have seen it somewhere I could not remember, sometime in my previous life. I wondered.

A smile ran across her face and said, "Let's start, _please_."

I was caught by the way she said that 'please' and unwillingly abide to work on that broadcasting assignment. It was already night when we finished it. We're the only students left in the campus, We walked into the school exit gate and stop in there for a moment.

"Argh! It's so cold!" she complained as she wrapped her arms around her.

She pouted and she turned to me. "Are you hungry?" she asked.

"Yeah," I replied.

"Come," she smiled. "Let's go into one ramen shop I know. It's good to eat something warm during a cold weather like this."

"Sure," I agreed.

She dragged me towards the store called 'Furinuko Ramen Shop'. It was a small traditional place made in bamboo. There were two people in there, an old man and a brown haired woman I know, I think she is one classmate of ours. She had short hair and wears eyeglasses. I heard Bulma call her 'Naoko' as she made orders.

"Two Kim chi Ramen please," she ordered.

"And drinks?" Naoko asked as she turned to me with a smile.

"Mine is Coke," Bulma said.

"And Vegeta-_kun_?"

"You have Apple Juice?" I asked, she nodded with a yes.

"Just wait a minute," she said as she prepared our drinks. The old man prepared the ramen.

"So, you like apple juice?" Bulma asked me.

"Yes, but I like the fruit better." I said. Damn me, how could I become an open book to her today?

"So many ways to eat apple," she murmured.

Our glasses of drinks came in first and Naoko talked "Only a few people like apples here in Japan, and you're the first one I know. Maybe because you're from the United States"

I sipped on my juice, "People in there love apples," I said.

"Did you grow up in there?"

"No, My _sempai _brought me in there for apples. We live in there for a year and then went on a training somewhere else." I sipped again.

They're stunned by my answer as the Kim chi ramen that Bulma ordered came in. Then, we began to eat.

"Oh dad, look! It's Paris!" Naoko said as she pointed behind us. A human wearing a brown hooded coat sat on my right, beside me. He was a human, but I could feel a strong felling of an evil ki on him, I wondered that if this kid is a mere human that is possessed, or something else.

He clenched his fist, as if he was shaking in the cold. "Keisuke," he called the old man. "Give me some water, please. I'm thirsty."

I snarled. Something about this human is triggering my blood lust, not his blood scent but the ki that was about to burst inside him sooner or later… I can sense that feeling from here.

"Naoko, give him a glass of water." The old man ordered.

"Sure," Naoko stood up to get some water by the refrigerator.

The human beside me gripped his fists, hyperventilating in loud breaths that came on his teeth. He was about to transform.

I quickly stood up and sent the human falling into the ground away a meter away from us by a spinning kick. Bulma stood up about to yell at me but was stopped when the human called 'Paris' transformed into a _yokai_, his true form.

This _yokai_ is different from the one I fought yesterday. It was huge, of course but had overly huge muscles on its upper body. It had white eyes, dark shadow underneath it. Long sharp fangs where acidic saliva dripped from it. It was pale, much paler than I was. It was funny I remembered one strange human creature called 'Tank' in a zombie game that me and my _sempai_ used to play in PC rentals while in the States.

By the looks of the monster, his elemental power must be earth. And it proved me right when it picked a huge rubble and threw it towards us. The humans began to run except Bulma who stood behind me. I picked her up and leaped, dodging the rubble the Tank-like creature tossed on us. I landed several feet from the creature, away from the store.

Naoko ran into the creature and called him by his human name. What foolish human she was trying to think it could recognize her. It came after her instead and shoved her, which sent her flying away. The old man ran into her aid and saw she had a broken leg.

"Naoko!" Bulma screamed.

"Go and take them away, I'll take care of this monster," I told her. My sight turned red. She did not move an inch; she was staring at me in bewilderment as if this was the first time she saw my eyes shift color.

"Why are you still standing there, woman! Go!" I snarled. "If you don't want me to kill you and your friends first"

She stared on my eyes for a long moment.

"How did you---" I heard her murmur.

"Just shut up and do as I say!" I yelled. She blinked at me in confusion and ran into Naoko and the old man.

And with that moment, I began to gather my energy. I released my ki and summoned the power that lies within me. It would be a necessity to use more energy than what I used yesterday since the _'yokai' _infront of me is a way stronger. However, its speed would be its weakness for it had greater muscle mass, which could affect all its attacks. I felt pure power coursed through my veins, burning inside of me. Whirling red ki engulfed my body. I glared at my opponent and leaped in a flash towards the Tank-like creature, screaming to attack. I threw fierce punches rapidly into the _yokai_'s over muscled upper body, which made it saunter backward. It was groaning painfully in each of the punches it took from me. I punched on its face with a right hook and another left hook and sent an uppercut on its chin that made it flying upward in a high speed. I glared at it and teleported above the monster and crushed it on the head as I yelled 'Drop Dead!". It crashed on the ground, making a crater on its fall. I landed safely on the surface and observed the creature. It reverted to its human form but it could not stand up anymore for I already paralyzed its body. I faced one palm into the beaten up creature and summoned my power and it glowed with red ki as a small, red energy sphere emerged from my palm. I fired the ki sphere into the creature, which sent it into oblivion. There was no trace of the body anymore for I already blew it up into atoms.

I powered down, my sight normal again. I turned to face the humans who were on the corner, their faces bewildered by my actions. Naoko clung on her father's arms while Bulma stood beside them. I walked towards them, I was surprised they did not show any fear even they saw that I killed the _yokai_, very much like Bulma this morning. Sometimes, humans do not really know what things to fear and not to fear. It puzzled me, and amazed me too. One example was that humans fear ghosts, they believe in ghosts. They tell stories that would scare their butts during darkness and would later find themselves with insomnia or nightmares.

I went into Naoko and looked at the injury she received form the _yokai_ and found her left leg bleeding and broken. The scent of her human blood sent a wave of thirst on my throat. I have to snap it out or else I might drink her blood out of thirst! I turned my head away, trying to look for a splint. I ran into the ramen store and took one stick of bamboo, broke it into two and went beside Naoko. I gritted my teeth and snarled in order to control the thirst. I put the sticks side by side on her broken leg and took off my necktie to tie it into her leg.

"Take her to the hospital," I ordered the old man. He nodded in agreement. I stood up and he did too, putting his daughter on his back.

"Thanks, Vegeta." Naoko told in her weak voice.

"You're good in fighting… and in first aiding too. We owe you a lot for saving us from that monster." The old man said.

"Don't misunderstand me but I did not save you. I learned the first aid from my _sempai_; he told me he was a doctor's _son-in-law_ that's why he knew a little about it." I replied.

"Oh," Bulma said. "He's a doctor's son-in-law huh?" she put her index finger under her lip and looked up, wondering. "I wonder if dad knows him or his father."

"I bet he knew him or maybe a distant relative of your family. In fact, you have the same last name." I said.

Her eyes bulged in bewilderment. "Really? But I never knew any distant relative!"

I smirked and then laughed. "Or maybe I was wrong, he looks _nothing_ like you."

She nodded and then smiled sweetly, so sweet that I have never seen someone smile like hers. For a moment, I lost myself upon staring at her blue eyes, which seemingly sparkle with joy.

We took Naoko to the nearest hospital. An old doctor tended to her. Naoko's father thanked him and recognized him to be Bulma's father. Bulma invited me outside the hospital to talk about something she would not tell me until we are outside. We sat on a bench under a cherry blossom tree a few meters away from the hospital building.

"I hope you change your mind about the friendship offer I gave," she said. "I know a few things about you now, which you probably keep as a _secret_. Don't worry about it, I won't tell anyone,"

"Sorry to disappoint you but I don't keep any secrets about myself," I told her a lie which she may believe or not. Yes, I show my true nature to anyone for nothing else is important to me but destroying the _yokai_ creatures. Then I erase that part of memory in that person using my ability (which I did to Bulma yesterday)

It was strange on how did this ability had no effect on her. (or rather, had shorter effect since she fell for it yesterday and upon recognizing the monster's corpse, regained back that memory) No one besides my _sempai_ could resist that ability. I wonder what was wrong with these people.

"I see," She said in a low voice, quite disappointed. Her lip twitched, forcing herself to smile. "How about the friendship offer?"

"And what about that?" I asked.

"Still don't want to be friends with me?"

I turned my head to her, my eyes locked on her large blue orbs. It was so damn familiar I was trying to remember but I just could not. This time I tried to read her emotions through her eyes. She was so eager to make me as her friend. She really meant it; I could see it through her. My mind twisted with the pictures of possible consequences if I did accept her offer. She knew about my nature, my very dangerous nature that anyone who would learn about it would tremble in fear. Her blood scent could send a wave of excruciating thirst and blood lust to me that I wanted to kill her and blow the entire place into oblivion if I could not help myself. The pictures in my mind sent a piercing remorse not because of her but for my weakness at controlling myself.

I once again looked into her eyes where I see her expecting the acceptance answer to her question. She grinned sheepishly while waiting for my answer, very similar to Kakarot's irritating grin, but hers does not annoy me at all (for this moment) it amused me instead. I turned away, still thinking. If ever I killed her because my thirst, _sempai_ wouldn't like it and would ground me from doing what I want for a month. He wouldn't also let me fight the _yokais _alone.

However… something in my mind was telling me it was one good challenge to befriend a human like her to control my blood lust. It was a good challenge for me and yet very dangerous one, especially to her.

"Tell me, woman," I said. "What else do you know about me that made you so sure you wanted to become friends with someone who isn't human?"

"Nothing, I guess so… besides your strength, speed and power I know nothing more special of you," and she was honest with that answer. "What I also knew is that you save me or even other people from those monsters you call _yokai_ or something,"

I rolled my eyes, irritated "How many times do I have to tell you I don't save people?"

"But that's what I think—"

"And you believe the lie," I said before she could finish off her sentence. "Listen, you may have seen me battling those _yokais _but still, what you saw isn't the best thing I could do. I can do much better than that and even more dangerous to this planet. I am more than a monster than those you have seen before. I'm giving you a fair warning, woman. If I ever accept your offer, are you ready to befriend a monster?"

She nodded and it seems that she did not even think about it.

"Therefore, come with me. I'll show you something that would change your mind,"

And that's what I was hoping for, if she wanted to stay alive.

---oOo---

**Author's Note:**

What would Jiita do to make Bulma change her mind? Sorry for the grammar errors but I'll be editing it later.

Sink your teeth on the next chapter of the Hades Universe

Chapter 4: Conditions

I'll be posting it soon! Jya nee everyone!

And check it out on its official site at hadesuniverse . multiply .com

just remove the spaces okay?


	5. Chapter 4: Conditions

**Chapter 4  
Conditions**

Bulma Briefs' POV

I stared at Vegeta as he stood up on the bench, staring at me with that frightening cold look in those sharp coal black eyes that sent a chill in my spine. He doesn't gave me the answer to my questions and here he tells me to go somewhere with him in hopes of changing my mind to befriend him? What's wrong if I befriended him? I know he is not human but it doesn't bother me. He keeps on telling me he's a monster which I doubt. What kind of a monster would save a defenseless human from those yokais twice. Rather than a monster, I could see him as my savior at all times. Like my own personal superhero.  
He grabbed me and dragged me away from the hospital; he really wanted me to come with him somewhere.

"Where are we going?" I asked, tensed.

"Somewhere without people, in a place where I could show you my true nature!" he replied as he pulled me closer to him and then grabbed me on my waist with his right arm which made me yelp in surprise. Then he took off the ground in a bounce that made the ground where he previously stood crack on its surface. He was then flying into the dark night sky in an incredible speed faster than any airplane or spacecraft or maybe faster than lightning. The speed made me scream in fear, shutting my eyes close, clutching my fingers on his chest, gripping his polo shirt so very afraid of falling down the ground many meters below our feet. I gripped tighter and I could hear his irritated grunt upon my obvious cowardice.

A few moments later, I decided to open my eyes to look down and that made me bewildered by the height of his flight. I stared at him, still worried on where he was taking me.

"Where exactly are you taking me, really?" I asked.

"SHUT UP!" he yelled, his eyes flashing from coal black to red. "If you continue on asking me annoying questions I'll drop you from this point!"

I did not answer; I was caught in the middle of nowhere staring at his eyes as it continued to change color until it was red. He seemed to notice me and shut his eyes close, shaking his head for a very short moment. It was back to its normal coal black when he opened them. After a few minutes, he stopped and descendent on an abandoned field. He stared back at me so coldly, a stare which I must get use even if it sent chills on me. I realized I still had my arms grabbing his chest and gripping his tie. I immediately took off, blushing.

"Sorry about that," I grinned.

He did not reply instead he walked a few steps away from me and then he stared at nowhere.

"Bulma…" I was surprised he called me by my name for the very first time since we met. "You don't know anything about me, about how dangerous I could be to you or to any inhabitants of this planet or even to this whole planet."

"I don't believe that," I know it was just a bluff, trying to convince myself not to be scared of the person who calls himself a monster but is really my hero.

"Like I told you, because you believe the lie, you could not see the real thing that is within your surroundings. You humans are all the same, all of you believe the things you people should not believe because the lie is quite very tempting to believe in so."

He turned to me; his eyes were glowing red again. "I'll show you something that would change your mind of befriending me and this could make you stop going near me anymore," he smirked, something in his features that could make me lost in my tracks other than his sharp cold staring eyes. That smirk made him look cooler and more attractively good looking. I never saw someone as good looking as him my entire life, so attractive yet so- frightening.

He just disappeared infront of me! And for a time shorter than a second I felt him behind me, I heard his voice whispering, I felt his breath so cold sending another wave of chill throughout my body.  
"Be afraid of me, Bulma," were the words I heard him whisper, I turned to face him but he was gone in my sight again.  
He was so fast, very fast, I could not follow the movements he is making, e he was disappearing and then appearing for a nanosecond in a certain point and then disappearing again. I tried not to scream for the sake of me, _I won't be afraid of him_ I swore to myself. At one time, he suddenly appeared infront of me, my eyes locked upon his crimson irises. I was surprised at myself I did not yelp in bewilderment.

"I am a prince of an alien warrior race, the strongest warriors in the universe. I am the strongest among them all and everyone in this universe trembles upon my presence. I killed those who dare to get in my way and those who annoy me. I never felt remorse upon killing those low-lives." He told me, his voice was not harsh at all or even arrogant. It was soft and careful but his eyes showed the ruthlessness upon killing those people. I gulped, still lost in the tracks of those eyes.

And suddenly, he was gone again. I tried to follow his movements from one place to another and yet I could not. He was too fast for my human eyes to follow.

"The day I met you in the bus you seemed afraid when I looked at you but the way you act infront of me was quite—odd. You were afraid and yet you are trying to face it even though you felt I was different." I saw him sitting on top of a thick old acacia tree, staring back at me.

"You are the very first person who caught my amusement that very day. You're weak and yet, you chose to talk with a person whom you felt was strangely different. And I was amused by that personality and yet, annoyed by such stubbornness."

He landed into the ground with ease, like a cat who jump off a window down into the ground. The way he landed was so graceful and nothing I've seen before could be compared to that.

He snarled on me, quite irritated. "The next day was worse, the time you sat next to me in the bus was excruciating on my part. The scent of your blood was like an alcohol to me, the type that hurts your nostrils because of its high concentration. And I do not know what made me lose control of myself when you entered the classroom."

His eyes were in pain as he said those words. I remembered that time when I first saw his eyes change color. The time when he said he doesn't like my perfume, which he just admitted was my blood scent—

W-What? Why does my blood scent was like alcohol to him?

I heard him scream in anger, a scream that made me jump in bewilderment.

"Damn it all!" was what he said. Then he roared aloud as he released a huge red fire around his body that made the entire place explode in one second. When the smoke cleared, I saw nothing but a huge mess of destroyed trees. It did frighten me, I looked back at Vegeta, his face with a mocking grin, his crimson irises glowing, his body surrounded by red light. My body trembled, his grin became wider, and a mocking laugh came out of it.

"Yes, right— be afraid, woman. This is becoming a bit interesting for me."

"No, I won't," I said. Even though it was obvious to me or even to him how frightened, I was of his actions. Nothing could change the way I see him as my hero.

He suddenly appeared infront of me, grabbed me by my throat and pushed me towards another tree trunk. Realizing what he'd done, he loosen his grip on my throat but he locked me in his arms. His pale face is an inch closer to mine now.

"Be afraid," he murmured. His breath blew cold on my face like wind.

I shook my head, "No."

"Stay away from me or you die," he ordered but the words seemed like he was begging.

"Still, No." I said.

"I might kill you anytime; I just prevent myself from doing that because of self-control. But surely it would happen if lost it,"

"I don't care,"

"I wanted to kill you, just the way I killed millions before," he leaned closer to me, grabbing me by my shoulders.

"I still don't care because I believe that wouldn't happen, because you are my friend,"

"I did not even consider that, woman," he said as he let go of me then he walked away a few steps.

"And you would. Sooner or later." I smiled.

He shook his head in disbelief. "You're really stubborn," he murmured.

There was silence for a few minutes between us. Only the cold evening wind blows straight in the field. I waited and he seemed to be thinking of it very well. Why does he have to think of it anyway?

"Fine," I heard him mutter to himself.

He turned to me with the fascinating smirk on his face. His eyes were back to coal black again. "I consider it,"

An excited smile lit on my face.

"—But, in one condition,"  
I nodded. "What is it?"

"I may have shown you my true nature but not at my fullest limit but you already knew some of my abilities so I just wanted you to keep your mouth shut on what you saw tonight."

"I promise," I said raising my right hand.

"Good," he said so coldly. "Now, let's get you back."

I nodded. He grabbed me again by my waist and levitated back to the hospital. Same as before, I grabbed his tie and clutched my fingers into his chest, my eyes shut closed.

"Now, don't be afraid." he said. "Open your eyes and see,"

I did what he said. Slowly and carefully, I opened my eyes and saw the bewildering height where we were.

"Gah!" I screamed.

"Don't worry, you would not fall, I've got you." He assured me I was safe with him. "Now let go of me,"

"Eh?" I yelped. Why am I going to let go? Does he want me to fall and die so badly?

I looked at him in surprise and once again, I found myself locked into his tempting eyes that were telling me not to worry. He did assure me I was safe and so I decided to let go. He held my right hand with his left as a support.

Then, I realized I was flying, too.

This time, the speed was slower than before. It felt like we were both just floating in the air. I could see the clouds beneath us; I felt I wanted to lie on one if it really could be a bed. The stars a bit closer like you were looking at a kaleidoscope. The moon crescent in shape so big you think you can grab it and take it home with you. Today is a wonderful day, tonight is unforgettable, much unforgettable than any memories I had my entire life. Much like Hollywood experience, a real life experience with someone I can compare with Superman and myself being Lois Lane.

This is very unforgettable.

After a few moments, he pulled me into him and carried me in his muscular arms as he descended into the ground so very careful. My sights locked into his gorgeous face, those sharp chinky black eyes and his very sexy smirk.

He cleared his throat and I snapped, taking myself back to reality and put myself down from his arms. We were a few meters away from the hospital where we sent Naoko.

"Thanks," I said.

He just nodded. "Sure," and then he continued. "I'm sorry for scaring you earlier. I was just challenging you to change your mind."

"Which I did not." I said. I never knew he would be sorry for what he has done. I know he's overly arrogant to do that. And that show-off in the field proved he was too proud of his superior abilities, which brought me into a question.

"Wait a sec, did you just say some of your abilities? You mean there's more you can do other than that?" I asked, remembering the condition he wanted me to do when he accepted my offer of friendship.

"I will show it to you or maybe I will tell it to you some other time." He said.

I clapped in excitement. "Really? When?" I asked.

"I'll think of it," he turned away and waved goodbye. "See you tomorrow," And then he disappeared into the sky.

* * *

I decided to tell my father I was going back home and then made my way back to Capsule Corp. It was late at night and so I decided to walk faster. I bumped into one drank man on the way and told him sorry. I did not recognize him until I look at him. He was bulky, wearing brown leather hooded coat and a red scarf. He had dark brown, short cut hair and green eyes.

The man grabbed my arm and pulled me closer to him, staring at me maliciously as if he was about to do something to me.

"Guys, look what do we have in here!" he exclaimed, calling some other people in his peers.

In the darkness there came out two other men. One slender man with blonde spiked hair and bright green eyes, the other was a stocky man who had black layered hair pony tailed on his back and black eyes. All three of them stared at me as if I am something to eat, laughing maliciously as they saunter forward at me.

"Oh, a high school girl from Sirius University, eh?" the blonde haired man said as the three men closed me in a circle. This is trouble, I thought of things on how I am going to defend myself against these people. First thought was to run, which I could not do since they encircle me. Second choice was to kick through their thick manhood, but there are three of them, the other two would surely do teamwork together on stopping me from frying the other. Third choice was to scream for his help as if he would come.

Vegeta just left me and he was surely back home right now.

"Don't touch me," I said automatically. The brown haired man held me and I snapped his hand away from my body. "I said DON'T TOUCH ME!" I screamed.

I decided to do all three choices I pushed the brown haired man and ran for as fast as I could without looking back at them, but in a very unlucky situation I fell into the ground after I stumbled. Aw! I looked back and saw the three men sauntering forward at me. Gulp!

This time fear numbed my whole body. I was afraid to die by being killed by evil men or monsters. I want to die a natural death, to live until the right time when I am old together with my later husband and children. I don't want to die at this young age, I still have dreams to become a nurse or a doctor like my dad.

I put my arms around me like a scared little child, and shut my eyes "VEGETA!" I screamed the name my hero at the top of my lungs, hoping he would hear it and then come in an instant.  
And then I heard a man flinched in pain.

I opened my eyes and saw him standing infront of the blonde who was in the ground holding his bruised cheek. Am I glad to see him again?

"If I were you I would let the woman go or you'll regret it," he exclaimed and then he glared at me with his coal black eyes.

"Vegeta! You came!" I squealed with happiness. At last I'm saved!

He gave in a small smile and then saw him blush, a first time. "Hmm… Yeah…" and then he looked away. "Just get into the car, Bulma!" he ordered.

I nodded. Wait? What car is he talking about? I began to search and found a black Toyota Revo a few meters behind him. I ran and quickly made my way into the passenger's seat. I didn't know he had a car!

"Hey, who are you to meddle in someone's business?" I heard the brown haired man said. Vegeta stared at the man with a threatening look.

"Someone who would teach you a lesson you'll never forget!" he exclaimed. The brown haired man raised his fists and punched my hero, which he easily blocked with his left hand. Vegeta smirked at his opponents and made his own movement too fast for me to observe. The next thing I saw was that the brown haired man fell down to his knees, sobbing in pain. The other two fell into the ground, all beaten up.

Vegeta walked back into the car and sat at the driver's seat beside me. He shut the doors closed and started the engine. He drove swiftly into the roads of west city.

"Are you alright?" he asked. "Did they hurt you?"

"No, thanks for saving me again," I said. Abruptly, he laughed. A laugh never seen on him before.

"What's so funny?" I asked.

"Nothing, I just remembered someone,"

Wait a sec; something was different in the way he speaks, gruffly and very arrogant. Unlike the higher soft voice I used to hear from him. And there was something in his appearance quite different for the one I know. The man beside me looked exactly like Vegeta, yes very exactly, though there were a bit differences. He had dark auburn hair instead of the black with red layers. There were no dark bruise like shadows underneath his coal black eyes and his skin tone is a medium shade of tan instead of the pale white.

"Vegeta," I called him.

"Yes?" he answered.

"I—ah…"

Then I heard his stomach curdle in hunger.

"Oops. I am sorry about that. I haven't eaten since I arrived this morning." He laughed.

What? He just ate with me on Naoko's ramen house. A few hours ago.

"Tell me, woman. Where would you like to eat? It would be my treat." He offered. A grin on his face so attractive I have forgotten myself.

"You're the one who's hungry so you decide."

"You like McDonald's?" he asked.

"Sure," I nodded with a smile.

I felt my face blush this time; I think I was beginning to have some feelings towards him. Could this be a date between him and me? Oh my Kami! I am still in my school uniform and he seemed change into a pink polo shirt and jeans. I panicked. He stared back at me, worried, a look I have not seen on him before, too.

"Are you sure you're okay?" he asked. Was he ever concern?

"Yes," I replied.

He suddenly stopped and parked the car in the parking lot of the McDonald's fast food chain. He stepped out of the car and so am I. We both walked inside towards the counter and waited for our chance to make our orders.

"What do you like to eat?" he asked.

"Ahm… I'll get spaghetti and a Coke float," I replied.

He nodded and turned away. A few moments later, he stared at me, observing me as if he has never seen me before. I felt my face blush in embarrassment.

"Good evening, may I take your orders, please?" the girl in the counter asked.

Vegeta stopped on his tracks and eventually made his orders to the girl. He made my order with his—What the hell? Six orders of Big Mac, Five Large Fries and 2 Large Cokes? I never knew he could eat as much as that! We went all the way towards an open seat and began eating. I watched him eat so fast I never saw someone eat as much as that as Goku could do.

"I thought you went back home," I said.

"Hm?" he asked, his eyebrows raised.

"Anyways, thanks for saving me again."

He eyes snapped towards me and then he laughed. I never saw him laughed like that before, and I found him more attractive.

"Sorry about that but I guess you've been talking to the wrong person." He said.

"Eh?" I wonder what he has talking about.

"You're a student from Sirius University, right?" he asked.

"Yes."

He smiled, showing off his perfectly white teeth.

"I guess you were talking about someone who's eating behind you,"

I turned behind me and saw Vegeta eating there. I was surprise to see him in there, and that is making me wonder who was this person eating with me.

"Oi, Jiita!" he called. Vegeta trembled when he heard his voice. He slowly turned to face the source of the voice.

"Yo," he continued.

"S-Sempai-nim…" Vegeta grinned like a kid.

"I'm back!" the other said.

Vegeta's eyes seemed to bright with happiness and excitement.

"SEMPAI-NIM!" he screamed and then walked towards our table, jumping into the other, hugging him so tightly the other could not breath anymore.

I see, so this person is the sempai Vegeta's been talking about. They looked exactly like each other I could have mistaken them as twins if not for the differences.

"Hey! Stop it would you if you don't want to die!" I heard the other scream.

Vegeta let go of him as the other glared at him the most frightening look I've ever seen.

* * *

**Vegeta Damien Orikawa's POV**

My sempai's back! I do not know if I should be happy (because he'll be with me at last) or if I should be mourning for myself (because Hell has arrived for me). Like I've said before, my sempai— is the scariest person you'll ever see. I fear no one but ONLY HIM! You would not imagine what nightmare it would be when you make him angry — just one wrong word and you better find yourself a coffin coz' you've already put him on the edge— he's a loose cannon, an atomic bomb or worse.

However, beyond my happiness of seeing him as a bluff (coz' I sensed him every time I was on the school's rooftop), there was a chill of fear that trembled my body when I saw that killer look on his eyes when I let him go from my big hug.

"Don't you ever do that again if you don't want to die!" he snarled at me. The most common threat he is making to me.

"Sorry about that," I grinned. He rolled his eyes.

I saw Bulma eating on the same table with him and I sat next to her. She was not bothered at all.

"And what are you doing in here?" I asked her. "I thought I sent you back to the hospital for you to go home."

She grinned. "Well, I—"

"She was almost been gang raped by a bunch of foolish low-lives," Vegeta-sempai said as he took a huge bite of the third Big Mac he was eating."And she was luckily enough I was driving near-by I thought she was a friend of yours and so I saved her."

He knew it after all; he could read people's minds, unlike me who could only read emotions. He probably read her mind he knew she was now a new friend of mine.

"Introduce her to me would you," He said.

"Aw, come on sempai she isn't a girlfriend!" I rolled my eyes. He laughed a funny one.

"Yeah right, she is your girl-friend, a friend who is a girl!" he said, mockingly. Damn it, why were all these people around me telling me that Bulma is a girlfriend of mine.

"Duh! Fine! Her name is Bulma Briefs, a classmate of mine and besides her name; I do not know anything more about her. You happy?" I said. He grunted in annoyance.

"I shouldn't have asked a stupid arrogant fool to introduce her," he grunted.

"Sorry about that, Bulma" he grinned at Bulma. Does he like her anyway? I've never seen him like this before. She just smiled, the sweetest smile I've seen my entire life. That made her prettier and more—attractive.  
What the fuck? What am I thinking anyways?

"My name is Prince Vegeta Briefs, Nice meeting you." He said. Bulma's eyes bulged in surprise upon hearing the last name she also had.

"Excuse me, ahm— I do wonder if you were some kind of — a relative of my family." She asked.

"Possibly," he replied.

Her eyes flickered to mine, a bit suspicious.

"Maybe a coincidence," she muttered then she sipped at her Coke Float.

Then we heard her cellphone rang. She excused herself and then answered it. Sempai looked at me in a somewhat suspicious manner as if he was about to scold me. I looked down, tracing circles on the table.

"Yeah Mom, I'm sorry but I met a friend on my way home. I'm at the McDonald's food chain right now." I heard Bulma say on the phone. "Uh-huh, yes I'm going home now," and then she hanged up.

"I'm sorry I needed to go home now," she said. "My mother's looking for me because it was already late."

"May I drive you home? You'll probably get into another trouble again." My sempai offered her. I looked at him in bewilderment. Did he eat something that made him so kind with the woman? I've never seen him act like this!

"Sure, thanks a lot!"

We went into the parking lot and came in his Toyota Revo. I opened the passenger side next to the driver's seat but Sempai told me to ride at the back, he let Bulma ride next to him instead. That's when I became suspicious… He liked HER! What is this, Love at first sight? This is making me sick, Damn it.

And why in the hell am I so affected? Sempai told me when he was training me Warriors aren't inhabited by foolish emotions and the way he acts is so foolish.

Just then I felt a death glare on me, Sempai is staring at me like he was about to eat me! I heard his voice in my head that made me tremble in fear.

"You read my emotions you fool! I'll kill you when the woman's gone!"

I grinned and decided to give up. "Easy," I told back in my mind. He rolled his eyes. He was reading my mind after all and was probably searching for answers on what I was feeling for the woman.

"Where do you live, woman?" He asked Bulma verbally.

"Capsule Corp," she replied.

"Oh, I see. You're the owner's daughter, right?"

"Yes,"

He smirked and then began driving on the way to towards the woman's home. He knew the shortcuts and took them as he drove swiftly as if he really knew exactly the location of the house. Bulma and I were both surprise when we arrived infront of the gates of her house in a short time.

"Wow, you know all the way in here, huh?" she giggled.  
"We'll be living on the next house from now on so I should have known the way. I just bought it yesterday." Sempai said.

I was surprised on that revelation! What — why are we going to live next to Bulma's house, of all places, why here?

His coal black eyes glared back at me so coldly.

"You have any complains, Jiita?" he asked on my mind. I shook my head with a sheepish grin.

"Good," he looked back towards Bulma.

"I'll be going now, thanks for the ride." She said.

"Sure," he said. Then her blue eyes looked at me and my stare on her blue orbs locked me, almost forgetting myself. Then she smiled the sweetest smile I was so amused.

"I'll see you tomorrow," she waved goodbye. I just nodded in response. She got out of the car and went inside her home. My sempai drove into the next house and parked the car on the garage.

The house was huge, but not as huge as the woman's house. The location was next to her house, east side. The house painted with white and navy blue on the doors and corners of the glass window. It was a two-storey house and has a small attic.

We went out of the car; I was still stunned by the new house still wondering what made him bought it.

"And who are you thinking foolish!" I heard sempai roared in rage as he pushed me into the ground.

"I'm sorry I was joking—" he was about to throw one punch into me but I blocked it.

"—That isn't a nice joke, Jiita," he commented.

"Sorry," I pouted like an idiotic kid who stole a cookie from a cookie jar and caught by his parent. He gave me a death glare that made every hair on my body stood on its ends.

"Fine," he finally muttered and then he held his fist infront of him, threatening me again. "The next time you think about me like that you'll be DEAD MEAT!" and then he walked into the house. I flinched at those words even though I heard that a hundred times from him before, I still could not help myself to show the fear when the day comes when he would blast the shit out of me and kick me out of the new house or beat me to hell the way he wanted or-

"Jiita!" he called out. "Are you coming in or do you want to sleep outside?"  
"Coming!" I replied and then I went in.

I found him sitting infront of the 36-inched flat television set, watching a late night show about supernatural elements. Their current topic was about yureis or ghosts that may or may not have existed in the mortal world but a few evidences found to prove their existence. One guest in the show claimed that he saw one woman wearing a white dress, floating in the riverside on Okinawa last year during a Halloween party. The other guest showed a picture of a couple with a blur caught of a child standing behind them. The show also showed a video clip caught one autumn day in an abandoned hotel in Osaka, Japan where they saw a glimpse of a little girl behind a post, which rumors said she was a victim of a hostage taking that occurred in the hotel five years ago.

"Oh, I should have given them one picture," I commented. "Except that a yokai was in the picture, not a yurei," I chuckled.

"Could those things also exist in here?" I heard him mutter. "I wonder when they would show something about yokais,"

"Soon," I guessed.

"And then they'll call for your help to exterminate those yokais. Ha! Aren't you one yokai slayer? And I'll be so proud of that, Jiita."

"Don't compare me to _Buffy, the vampire slayer_." I rolled my eyes.

Then the show went into commercial and later flashed news that caught my attention. The news said thirty-six humans were killed and eaten in Southwest Tokyo City by an unknown rampaging creature, which caught by a CCTV camera. I saw Vegeta-sempai flinched at the video of the yokai feasting off the human's intestines which was covered by a blur for humans not see.

"Sempai, I think you needed to throw up," I told him, chuckling. How much more if the news showed the scene without blurring the picture? He instantly ran into the rest room and shut the door closed and heard him puke.

"I truly hate gross things!" I heard him scream when he came out.

I chuckled. "You better not come with me tonight,"

"Just get back home early," he muttered.

"Don't worry; it would be over for less than quarter of an hour," and then I took off.

I went into the city where the yokai caused a huge mess of stinking human corpses but found no trace of it or any survivors. The strong scent of blood in the town sent another wave of thirst in me. It was far too strong that I think I cannot manage it now. It burned in my throat; I tried my best to control my bloodlust but- I lost it when I smelled the blood of a newly arrived reporter, wounded after he slipped into the ground.

Against my own wish, I pulled my lips from my long sharp fangs, crouched as my sight turned red and leaped into the human who began to scream. I took his neck and pinned him into the ground, bit him on it and began to suck every bit of blood off him until he was lifeless.

"Jiita, stop it!" I heard Vegeta-sempai's voice echo in the silent street. However, that did not make me stop. I sucked out the human's blood and I was not fully satisfied. Now I am going in for the next mortal I would see, my sempai…

* * *

**a/n: To be continued. Uh-Oh, Vegeta's under Jiita's vampire attack! What would happen next? Would Jiita gain his control before he could suck out the original saiyan prince's blood and kill him? Find out on the next chapter of Hades Universe.**


End file.
